The present invention relates to compact disk storage means, and more particularly to a combination compact disk storage box which is comprised of a plurality of individual compact disk holder units arranged in a stack between a bottom shell and a top cover shell. Each individual compact disk holder unit is comprised of a holder base, a sliding compact disk carriage moved in and out of the holder base, and a linkage coupled between the holder base and the sliding compact disk carriage to automatically push the sliding compact disk carriage out of the holder base upon unlocking of the sliding compact disk carriage.
A compact disk is a good stroage medium storing a variety of data for the advantage of high stability. Every individual compact disk must be well protected against water, dust, etc. A variety of compact disk storage devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Individual compact disk storage cases are most commonly used for keeping compact disks individually. A regular individual compact disk strage case is comprised of two plastic shells pivoted together. When storing an individual compact disk in one individual compact disk storage case, the user must open the plastic shells from each other with both hands. Further, in order to keep a number of individual compact disk storage cases in order, an additional rack means or storage box means shall be used.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a combination compact disk storage box which enables the user to conveniently store compact disks in good order and, to conveniently pick up storage compact disks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination compact disk storage box comprises a bottom shell, a top cover shell, and a plurality of individual compact disk holder units arranged in a stack between the bottom shell and the top cover shell for holding individual compact disks respectively, wherein each individual compact disk holder unit includes a holder base, a sliding compact disk carriage moved in and out of the holder base for holding a individual compact disk, and a linkage coupled between the holder base and the sliding compact disk carriage for enabling the sliding compact disk carriage to be moved in and out of the holder base. According to another aspect of the present invention, the linkage comprises spring means, which imparts a pulling force to links of the linkage, causing the sliding compact disk carriage to be automatically pushed out of the holder base when the sliding compact disk carriage is unlocked. According to another aspect of the present invention, the bottom shell comprises a plurality of upright hooks bilaterally raised from a top side wall thereof, the top cover shell comprises a plurality of recessed retaining portions corresponding to the upright hooks at the bottom shell, and the holder base of each individual compact disk holder unit comprises a plurality of top upright hooks and a plurality of bottom recessed retaining portions. The upright hooks and recessed retaining portions of the holder base of each individual compact disk holder unit are so arranged that the upright hooks of the holder base of one individual compact disk holder unit can be respectively hooked on the recessed retaining portions at another individual compact disk holder unit of the top cover shell, and the recessed retaining portions of the holder base of one individual compact disk holder unit can be respectively forced into engagement with the upright hooks at another individual compact disk holder unit or the bottom shell.